Daydreamer
by Pixielullaby
Summary: If she's asleep.. Tori never wants to wake up. Oneshot.


_YAY! I'm finally getting to where I can ost my Jori's! There are soo many! Jori was my OTP once upon a time, but recently I've been getting into some other shows and pairings. However Jori will always be my first shipping love._

_Disclaimer:__** Oh my god! I WISH! There would have been soo much Jori/Catorade..**_

It's weird when you walk down the hall holding her hand, not because you don't like it, not because you haven't been waiting for this, because you have and you do.. No, It's because he's watching you.. And he's smiling because he's honestly happy for the both of you and that doesn't sit well with you.

You don't just spend three years of your life with someone and be happy that she has a new girlfriend, but Beck is happy for you, for her, and she's happy he's with Trina.. And that just seems wrong to you.

You could never do that.. Just waist so much of your life on a relationship and walk away.. You couldn't do that. You aren't like Beck and Jade.. You're Tori.. And something like that would kill you.. But Beck smiles and Jade smiles, more than ever now and they made a joke about Vega's and happiness but you didn't really hear it because you were thinking about how beautiful Jade is.

You do that all the time, and it really doesn't make sense that after four months of officially dating, you still look at her like she's a dream that you're going to wake up from at any minute, and you just need a few more seconds to memorize the curve of her jaw, and the slope of her nose, and the way her eyes practically glow.. Like if you don't look at her she'll disappear and you'll forget her, and you don't want that to happen. Ever.

You can see his smile though, radiating through the hallways and he waves at you and Jade waves back for you because she can see how deep in thought you really are because she gets you, and in turn you get her..

Before her and Beck broke up you always understood her, She'd show up on your front door crying and you'd hold her on the couch while watching some old horror movie.. When she was ready to talk she did, and you listened, and you told her she'd be okay and that Beck still loved her.. But when her and Beck broke up for good, she started coming to you more often.. Family problems, mental breakdowns, and hell sometimes she just needed you to hold her, so you did, and you watched movies, and you told her you loved her..

It was an accident really the first time. You couldn't say Beck loved her to cheer her up.. He still did, It just didn't work quite the same as it used to. You used Cat, because she loved her best friend Jade, you used her real mom, because she loves her daughter, you did everything to stop her from crying in your lap.. But when you said those words..

[_"__Well, I'll always love you"_]

She held her breath, the tears still flowing hot down her cheeks, and looked at you.. She didn't know what to say and neither did you.. So you didn't say anything, she just laid her head on you again and fell asleep on your couch. Every time after that she'd cry, and you'd say you still love her, and she'd calm down.. It was an honor really, that the fact that you still loved her relaxed her to some extent..

But four months ago she threw a curve ball that you weren't prepared for and it hit you square in the head. When you told Jade you loved her she said it back.

[_"Well, I'll still love you.."_

_"I've always loved you.."_]

It was barely a whisper but you heard it loud and clear. Jade loved you. _Jade _loved you. Jade _loved_ you. That started something else entirely.. The next day at school everything was fine until someone put on _The Slap_ that "Bori" was better than "Bade" which made no sense because you'd never been with Beck, but that's when Jade kissed you in the middle of the hallway..

She kissed you as though you'd done it hundreds of times when in reality you'd never even gotten a peck on the cheek before.. But you liked it, so you kissed her back.

Suddenly _The Slap_ was covered in posts, and pictures, and videos of your first kiss with Jade.. "_Jori_" this, and "_Jori_" that, and "_I love Jori_" here, and "_Fuck Beck #Jori_" there..

You were the official _It couple_ of Hollywood arts before you even pulled your lips apart.

So here you are, four months later with your girlfriend, your best friends, your sister, and your "_Future brother in law_" eating lunch..

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?" She raised that studded brow and it just verified your question

"Can you pinch me? I think I'm dreaming.." She laughed then at how serious you were

"And why is that?"

"Because _this_.." You motion around the table "This is unreal.." She smiles at you and kissed your studdering lips.

"I love you too.."


End file.
